


lovely, with your smile so warm

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: IT Fandom Week 2019 [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben and Eddie are brothers, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Richie is Beverly's Man of Honour, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Weddings, side stanlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Ben and Bev are tying the knot. Eddie is Ben's best man, and Beverly's man of honour is her best friend Richie....who Eddie has never met before.





	lovely, with your smile so warm

**Author's Note:**

> day three of the itfandomprompts prompt week - Meeting at a Wedding AU

The wedding of Ben Hanscom and Beverly Marsh was said to be the wedding of the century. The couple had rented out a farm back in their home down of Derry, courtesy of their close friend Mike Hanlon and it had been decorated to the nines with twinkly lights and flowers galore.

Eddie, Ben’s adoptive brother and best man, stepped into the barn to check over all the last minute details. The wedding wasn’t until Saturday afternoon, and it was currently the Thursday, but all the full day event guests would be arriving today for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, as well as the rehearsal dinner.

“Eddie!” The voice of his brother cut through Eddie’s thoughts as he checked over the chair decor. He smiled and turned around before rushing over and hugging his brother.

“Ben, Hey.” It had been a few months since he last saw Ben, as they had both been so busy with work and wedding planning they hadn’t had a chance to catch up with one another. “The place looks amazing, Mike has done a fantastic job.”

Ben laughed, hugging Eddie back as tight as he could, “He really has, Bev and I are so grateful.” He glanced around the place. “I never imagined that we’d get married back in Derry, but here we are.”

Eddie had to agree. Derry held both bad and good memories for Eddie and he had been rather hesitant to come back out of fear that he would run into his birth mother. However his love for Ben and Beverly was too strong for him _not_ ****to show up. He was the best man after all.

“Do I still have to give a speech?” Eddie asked with a laugh and Ben just smirked, nodding his head.

“Of course, you don’t want to be outdone by Bev’s man of honour do you?” Ben’s words caught Eddie off guard and he frowned. “You don’t know? Bev has asked her best friend Richie to be her man of honour.”

Eddie had heard many things about the infamous Richie Tozier, yet he hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting him in person yet. That would all change by the end of the week however, as they had been paired up together in most of the activities. He assumed his partner would have been one of Beverly’s female cousins, but alas it was not the case. “Is this because I’m gay and you didn’t want to make me uncomfortable dancing with a woman?”

“What? No of course not,” Ben shook his head, a smile still on his lips. “Beverly and Richie are very close, so it only made sense for him to be in her bridal party.”

“Is he wearing a dress?” Eddie teased and Ben snorted, shaking his head. “Damn. That would have been a story to tell.”

They were interrupted by Ben’s phone ringing and he excused himself from Eddie to answer it. He waited in the barn for a few moments before he headed outside and into the warm Derry air. It was mid summer, so the heat was quite prominent, already making sweat gather around Eddie’s neck.

A few moments later, Ben emerged from the barn with a smile, “Mind coming with me to check out the suits?” He asked and Eddie nodded, anything to help Ben and keep his mind occupied. They climbed into Ben’s rented car, leaving Eddie’s in the barns parking lot and headed to the tailors in town.

“So is Richie joining us for the bachelor party or is he hanging out with the ladies?” Eddie asked as he looked out the window at all too familiar sights of Derry’s town centre. Nothing seemed to have changed in the five years since he was last here, and Eddie wondered if his mother was still living in his old home.

Ben signaled to turn into the parking lot behind the tailor shop and parked up the car. “I’m not sure. I think Richie just does whatever he wants, so he may show up, but he may not.” Eddie couldn’t help but notice the twinkle in Ben’s eyes at his questions but he chose to ignore it.

He was more than prepared to meet Richie at either the bachelor party later that evening or at the rehearsal dinner the following day. However, what he didn’t expect was for him to be standing in the tailor shop, chatting to Mike’s boyfriend Stanley Uris. As they walked in and the bell above the door jingled, both boys turned to face them, breaking into grins.

“Ah it’s Ben! The man of the hour!” The tall man with the curly hair that hit his shoulders bellowed, and Eddie couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. The man next to Stan was _gorgeous_ ****and suddenly he realised why Ben and Bev were so adamant for them to meet. Richie was just Eddie’s type.

“Richie, Stan!” Ben grinned and hugged them both. “I didn’t realise you’d be here today.” He turned to Eddie and beckoned him forward. “This is my brother, Eddie. Eddie you know Stan and this is Richie.”

Eddie stepped forward, holding out his hand for Richie to shake, but he seemed frozen in place, staring at Eddie with wide eyes.

Stan rolled his eyes and nudged Richie in the side, glaring at him. “Richie, say hello don’t be rude.”

That seemed to break Richie out of his weird trance and he accepted Eddie’s handshake, a grin now gracing his lips. “Richie Tozier, it’s nice to finally meet you Eddie. Best man right?”

As their hands touched, a spark shot up Eddie’s arm and he swallowed thickly, nodding his head. “Maid of honour?”

Richie barked out a laugh before letting go of Eddie’s hand, “You’re funny. Glad I’m not stuck with someone with a stick up their ass.”

“If that’s a dig at me Tozier then your on this fucking ice,” Stan snapped before he turned to Ben. “Richie here forgot to make sure his pants for his suit fit, so here we are. Luckily they do, so panic over.”

Ben’s panicked look vanished and he glared at Richie, “Honestly, are you trying to give us a heart attack?” He asked and Richie just shrugged with a smile, his eyes still trained on Eddie.

Eddie’s cheeks were coloured a permanent pink under Richie’s gaze, and he felt himself holding his breath until he finally looked away, heading to the door. As he walked passed him however, their fingers brushed together and Eddie sucked in a breath. “See you later Eds?”

_Eds?_

“Y-yeah, see you later,” Eddie whispered. His blush deepened as Richie resounded with a wink before leaving the tailor shop with Stan close on his heels. He cleared his throat, exhaling once Richie was out of view and he turned to Ben who was smirking at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Ben just shrugged, but the smirk remained, saying something entirely different. “Come on, let’s make sure _our_ ****suits fit.”

* * * * *

That evening was the bachelor party and since Eddie was the best man, he had the pleasure of organising the whole thing. Knowing that Ben wasn’t into strippers or anything like what usual bachelor parties consisted. Some of the boys from Ben’s work were annoyed that they wouldn’t be going to any clubs for the evening but Eddie knew that it just...wasn’t Ben. So Eddie had come up with a night that he knew Ben _would_ enjoy.

First, they were going out for a meal at a steakhouse a few towns over from Derry. Eddie had only ever been there once before with Ben and they both enjoyed it immensely but had never been back. After dinner, they were booked in to an escape room followed by a final trip to one of the clubs in Derry to please the other boys.

It was going to be a great evening.

The cab to the restaurant was leaving from Mike’s farm house, where all the main guests were staying and Eddie felt his eyes flit towards the door more and more as the time to leave grew closer. He was hoping that Richie would decide to forgo Beverly’s night with the girls and join them.

Just as the cab pulled up and they were about to leave, another car pulled up behind them and none other than Richie Tozier himself slipped out. He was dressed in a pair of jean shorts that reached his knees, a loose vest top that had the words, ' _i_ _n my defence, I was left unsupervised'_ written on the front. His messy hair was pulled up in a man bun and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. “Hey losers, don’t mind if I join do ya?”

Ben shook his head, a large grin on his face, “Of course not. Didn’t feel like painting nails with the ladies?”

Richie hummed and shrugged, glancing over and meeting Eddie’s gaze. He winked before turning back to Ben. “Something like that. Shall we gentlemen?”

Everyone nodded and they piled into the car, Richie sliding in next to Eddie in the back seat. He felt his cheeks flush and was glad for the darkness of the cab so Richie couldn’t see the effect he had on him. It had been so long since he’d been with someone, and just as long since he’s been so attracted to a person. “Do you know the agenda?” He asked Richie as the cab started to drive down the road away from the farm.

“Steak and an escape room right?” Richie grinned, flashing his perfect teeth. With a nod, Eddie glanced out the window, trying to ignore the way Richie’s thighs brushed up against his own and occasionally their fingers would brush.

The evening went as perfect as Eddie had hoped. Their meal was delicious and the escape room was a challenge which allowed all of them to bond in a way they hadn’t before now. It turned out that Bill wasn't the only smart guy in their group, and was outsmarted by Richie who managed to figure out most of the puzzles with very little struggle. This only made Eddie fall a little more in love with the man, and Ben would often nudge him in the side, warning him that he was showing his ‘love heart’ eyes.

He couldn’t help it though, Richie was quite literally his perfect match. He made Eddie laugh with his stupid jokes, he made him feel hot all over with his stares. He was drop dead gorgeous and he was incredibly intelligent. In all honesty, Eddie was a little miffed that Ben and Bev hadn’t introduced them before now, as he was sure they’d have at least been on a few dates.

When they pulled up outside the club, Bill as well as some of Ben’s work friends cheers, spilling out the cab and dragging Ben inside, screaming drink orders at the bar on their way. Eddie hung back, not entirely excited to go clubbing on a Thursday night. This was the part of the evening that he was least excited for. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on the small of his back, and he glanced up to see Richie smiling down at him.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked and before he could talk himself out of it, he nodded, following Richie into the club and over to the bar. They both ordered a sweet drink and retreated to a quieter area of the club, away from all the noise and commotion.

They stood in silence, sipping at their drinks before Eddie plucked up the courage to turn and face Richie, starting up a conversation. “Did you enjoy tonight?” He asked. “Better than nail painting and karaoke?”

Richie laughed and nodded his head, taking a step closer to Eddie, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Definitely.” Eddie’s cheeks heat up at Richie’s low voice and he swallowed thickly.

Unsure of where his confidence had come from, Eddie glanced towards the dance floor, “Do you want to dance?” He asked. Maybe it was because he felt flustered around Richie and dancing would mean less talking, but really Eddie just wanted the chance to be pressed up against Richie without feeling weird about it.

“Fuck yes,” Richie grinned, his eyes lighting up as though he had just received the best news of his life. He wrapped a hand around Eddie wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor, already swaying to the beat. His hands moved down Eddie’s sides and rested on his hips, fingers brushing over the skin that was revealed by his shirt that had rode up.

They moved to the beat of the music, Eddie leaning back so he was pressed up against Richie’s front, his head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. He completely ignored how out of character this was for him, and he realised that maybe he didn’t like clubbing was because he hadn’t found the right person to dance with.

Richie was bringing out a whole new person in him, and they had only just met earlier that day. Was it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly? Eddie was skeptical, as he thought that sort of romance only happened in fairy tales.

The rest of the evening passed by all too quickly for Eddie’s liking, and soon the bar was calling for last orders and the music was fading out. The lights in the club turned on and everyone booed in disappointment. Eddie felt Richie’s arm wrap around his waist, leading them towards the door. “Let me walk you back to the hotel?”

“Okay,” Eddie nodded and with a quick goodbye to Ben and a raised eyebrow in response, they headed out into the night. Thanks to the heat of the day, the evening was still sticky and warm. They walked down the street, their swaying arms brushing occasionally and sending sparks up Eddie’s arm. “So why do you think Bev and Ben never introduced us before now?” He asked.

Richie pursed his lips and shrugged a little, “Honestly? I have no idea, but I know I’ll be having words with her when I see her.” He smirked at Eddie and winked once more. “Hiding such a cutie from me is a crime in my books.”

“Cutie?” Eddie asked, feigning offence. “Just cute? All that flirting and all I get is cute?” He had no idea where his growing confidence was coming from, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

“Are you fishing for compliments now Eds?” Richie asked and Eddie flushed a little at the nickname from earlier. “I like it. A man who knows what he wants and makes sure he gets it. That’s hot.”

Eddie groaned, burying his face in his hands as embarrassment took over. Luckily, they were approaching the hotel and Eddie could make a quick escape before he made even more of a fool of himself. “Stop…”

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed, I think it’s cute,” Richie smirked, flashing his teeth at Eddie once again. “I think you’re adorable.”

They came to a stop outside the main doors to the hotel and Eddie smiled, his head still ducked down. He gasped and Richie placed two fingers under his chin, tilting his head back up so their eyes could meet. “Until tomorrow mon chérie,” he smiled, taking Eddie’s hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss there.

 _Oh god he speaks French_. Eddie swooned a little and slowly nodded his head, taking a plunge and leaning up on his toes, pressing a light kiss to Richie’s cheek. “Tomorrow.”

Richie let go of his hand and walked away backwards, eyes never leaving Eddie’s. The moment was romantic and cliche, that is until Richie’s back collided with a lamp pole and jolted them both out of the moment as Eddie burst into laughter, soon followed by Richie’s own laughter.

Eddie was fucking screwed.

* * * * *

The following day was the rehearsal dinner. Everyone involved in the main ceremony would gather together and do a quick run through of the vows and the exchange of rings before having a meal together with some speeches.

Everything went off without a hitch, the vows were beautiful and Eddie just knew that Bev and Ben were going to be so happy together in their married life. It didn’t stop him feeling a little bitter that he was the only one in their friend group that was single. Stan and Mike were in a relationship and would no doubt get engaged soon and Bill was married to the lovely Audra, with a beautiful daughter and a son on the way.

When it was time for the speeches, everyone stood up at their turn and gave a short blurb of what their main speech would be like. No-one wanted to give too much away so they were all short, sweet and to the point. Once all the formalities were over, everyone relaxed and mingled, enjoying the free drinks and the pre-wedding vibes.

“Wanna get out of here?” Eddie gasped as Richie whispered into his ear and he nodded, excusing himself, following Richie to the door.

This time, when they left the restaurant, when their fingers brushed together, they joined them. Eddie flushed a little, looking down at their laced fingers, but made no move to disconnect them. “If that was your pre-wedding speech, I can’t wait to hear the real thing.”

Richie chuckled, “Yeah, well Bev and I have been friends since college, we have had a lot of crazy moments together so I have a lot of events to choose from. Your speech sounds amazing too, nice and emotional.”

“Ben has helped me through a lot. I don’t think I’d be where I am today if it wasn’t for him and his parents.” Eddie smiled softly, earning him a frown from Richie.

“Isn’t Ben your brother?” He asked and Eddie looked up at him, slowly shaking his head. By this point in their walk, they were on the main high street of Derry. He was just about to explain to Richie the situation when someone caught his eye, walking out of the Bingo hall and right towards them.

His mother.

Before she could see him, he grabbed Richie and pulled him into an alleyway. He could hear her heavy footsteps approaching them, and in order to avoid her seeing him, he pushed on his toes and pressed his lips to Richie’s in a kiss. Richie gasped, his lips parting as he reached a hand up to twist into Eddie’s blonde curls, pulling him closer.

Eddie was so lost in the feeling of Richie’s soft lips on his own, of his tongue brushing along his lower lip begging for entrance, he completely forgot about his mother until he heard a familiar voice scoff from the entrance to the alleyway.

“Disgusting. You should be ashamed.” She spat, before walking on and Eddie pulled back, letting out an exhale and burying his head into Richie’s chest. She had been so close, and even though she had no idea that it was him, she somehow still managed to ruin a moment.

Richie cleared his throat, “Not that I didn’t enjoy that little tongue action there Eds but...what?”

With a sigh, Eddie looked up at Richie, his eyes filled with tears. “That...that was my birth mother.”

“What?” Richie asked, his eyes widening and he pulled back a little, glancing down the street to where his mother had gone. “She’s your birth mother?”

Eddie nodded in confirmation and swallowed, running a hand through his blonde locks. “Let’s...keep walking. There’s a park up here. I don’t want to pour my heart out in a grimy alleyway. He held out his hand and Richie accepted it without issue. They walked a few more yards up the street, passed the bingo hall and into the park where they found a bench under a dim lamp light.

Richie kept a hold of Eddie’s hand, as though sensing his discomfort with the whole situation. “You don’t have to tell me, Eds.”

“No...no I want to,” Eddie swallowed and began his tale. “When I was five, my dad was killed in a car accident. It was a complete freak accident, but it sent my mother into meltdown. She stopped letting me go outside to play, she started constantly taking me to the ER whenever I so much as coughed. She raised me to believe that I had all these illnesses and allergies which stopped me from being well...a normal kid.” He stopped, sucking in a breath as his eyes filled with tears.

“Hey,” Richie breathed, reaching a hand up to brush the stray tears away with his thumb. “Take your time.”

“Eventually, social services got involved and I was placed into a foster home. My mom was unfit to take care of me. According to the doctors she had an illness called Münchhausen's by Proxy. She was making me believe I was sick and giving me placebos...even though I was perfectly healthy.” Eddie continued, squeezing Richie’s hand tight. “Ben was my best friend and school, the only one who didn’t think I was a complete freak. His parents eventually took me in and when I was twelve, they officially adopted me.”

Richie was silent for a few moments, “That’s...insane.”

Eddie could only nod in agreement. “I haven’t seen her face to face in five years. Before Ben and I moved to New York, she tried to reconnect with me and I agreed to a meeting, but all she did was berate me for leaving her and...and I couldn’t stay so I walked out and never looked back. She’s tried getting in contact with me through my parents but...she’s dead to me for all I care.” Once he was finished, Eddie let out a stressed laugh. “I’m sorry...that was a bit intense I know.”

“I don’t care,” Richie whispered, placing a hand on Eddie’s cheek and turning his face back to him. “I don’t know about you, but I like you Eddie. I feel a connection with you and I’d really like to get to know you better. If you want to?”

Warmth filled Eddie from his head to his toes and he nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck in a hug. Richie wasn’t running from the hills. Richie still wanted to get to know him after hearing about his fucked up past. “I’d love to,” he whispered.

“Can I kiss you again?” Richie asked softly. “This time...not in a grimy alleyway with your birth mother watching us?”

Eddie let out a giggle and nodded his head. “Yes please,” he whispered, leaning in and closing the distance between them once again, enjoying a much better second kiss.

* * * * *

Just as Eddie predicted, the wedding was a success. Beverly looked stunning in her white flowing lace dress. Her hair fell to her shoulders in perfect curls and she was nothing but a vision in white. Eddie watched with tears in his eyes as they recited their vows and exchanged rings, meeting Richie’s eyes across the altar as they were declared husband and wife.

Mike had organised for the photos to be taken at the farm, as the view and scenery were stunning. After way too many photos, they all retreated back into the newly reorganised barn for their meal and speeches. Once dinner was out the way, Richie stood up, clinking his glass to gain everyone’s attention.

“Hi everyone, Richie Tozier here and I am the brides man of honour. I know, I know, a few shocked faces in the room at this news but whatever the bride wants the bride gets right? It’s her day after all! I have to say that when Bev asked me I was ecstatic, but she warned me I was forbidden from wearing a dress, only because she knew I’d look way better than her!” Everyone laughed at that, including Eddie and Richie grinned proudly. “I’m not going to drag on forever, as I really want to get a certain someone onto the dance floor so I’ll keep it short. I’m happy for ya Bev, you and Bennie boy are made for each other and I wish you all the happiness. Richie out.” He took a seat, grabbing a napkin to try and hide his tears and Bev leaned across the table to give his cheek a kiss.

A few other people gave their speeches before it was Eddie’s turn, and he stood up on shaky legs, everyone turning their attention to him. “Hi everyone, I’m Eddie...the groom’s brother. You know, I had a whole speech written out, all the things I wanted to say about Ben, about how amazing a brother he is but...I’m just going to wing it. Ben is the best brother I ever could have asked for, and I couldn’t wish for him to settle down with a better woman. I knew Bev was the one for Ben the first time I met her. She brought out a whole new side to him that I had never seen before and...it was almost like she brought out his _true_ ****self.” As he spoke, his eyes locked with Richie’s across the table and a moment of understanding passed between them before he continued. “I can only hope that that continues through your life together and you keep bringing out the best in one another. Now join me in raising a toast to Mr and Mrs Hanscom!”

Everyone cheered, raising their glasses in a toast to the couple and Eddie sat down, his eyes still locked with Richie’s own, a smile wide on his lips.

The tables from the meal were cleared to make room for the dance floor before Ben and Bev took to the floor for their first dance. ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ filtered through the speakers and they started to sway, completely lost in one another. Once the song reached it’s chorus, the band announced for everyone else to join the couple on the dance floor and Eddie met Richie in the middle, as though pulled by a magnet.

He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, his head resting on his chest as they swayed together, basking in the silence. They moved around the dance floor and passed the newlyweds, a smile gracing Eddie’s lips as he heard Ben singing the words of the song into Beverley’s ear. **“** _With each word your tenderness grows. Tearin' my fear apart. And that laugh, wrinkles your nose. Touches my foolish heart.”_

They were so happy together and Eddie felt a few tears stream down his cheeks, soaking Richie’s white shirt. Richie looked down, a frown on his face. “Eds?”

“I’m glad I met you,” Eddie whispered. “And I’m glad you didn’t run for the hills last night.”

Richie shook his head, wiping away his tears. “I’d never. You’re stuck with me. Whether as friends or...more and god I hope more. You’re stuck.”

Eddie’s eyes sparkled and he leaned up on his toes, “I know this amazing Italian place in New York, if you’d be so inclined to join me?” His lips were mere inches from Richie’s and he could feel the smirk that took over his lips.

“Count me in,” he whispered, closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms tight around Eddie’s waist and pulling him close. Just like the Bride and Groom, they were completely lost in one another, the closing lines of the song filtering through the speakers.

“ _Lovely, don't you ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you. A-just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm. Just the way you look tonight.”_


End file.
